


Neutron Star Collision

by L3GATA



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3GATA/pseuds/L3GATA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where hearts collide, love is everlasting, dying together, and proposals lie. (There is NO character death of any sort. Only near death experiences and mentions of sexual activities.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neutron Star Collision

It started when arguments turned into screaming matches a year after the nervous honeymoon phase wore off, which made them think a lot about what would happen to what they had. And when that threat came up, it made their angry time away from each other turn into a need to think quietly for a while about what it meant to be ‘I’, ‘us’, and ‘we’. As their morning routine went along and faded into the rest of the day to an ungodly hour of the night, they thought about life without being partners in private. With tear filled eyes at that, they came crashing back with a billion apologies, their hearts colliding once more.

This experience put things in a lot of perspective for them as their relationship progressed another year. They were closer because of it and couldn’t thank their hot heads enough, but that wasn’t what concerned them as they lie in their Silver Stage condo, California king bed that was specially ordered.

They couldn’t see life without one another.

They were blind to not seeing their morning mugs at the start of every day, not having their foreheads kissed for no reason, not having their fingers intertwined when they were out, not being hugged tightly like they’d disappear if they didn’t, not putting the cover on the joined motorcycles together at the end of each day, not being told they were loved and how much.

It scared them how they've come to be so close that they're barely able to handle the thought of being alone anymore. They've never been just so obsessed with anyone quite like this before. Not that it's so frightening that it's unpleasant(which it isn't), but it's true when they laugh and say "you're never leaving me!" on the heels of a relationship joke. It's all so simple with that certain look they give each other that screams to anyone paying attention : "wow, I really can't live without you."

With that figured out, a job of clearing people out of a collapsing parking lot because of a construction accident at two forty-eight in the afternoon in the downtown highrise area, really made things more clear than crystal than the cloudless sky and breezeless late-summer weather.

Kotetsu had found what looked to be the last civilians trapped in the lot, already forgetting that his minute of hundred power was gone. They were small mother and son, both trembling in fear and desperation as the boy's legs were trapped under a cement beam, trying to lift it with all of their mights as he cried in pain. Their distraught faces brightened at the sight of Wild Tiger sprinting to the rescue. The robot like hands grasped the beam, remember to lift with the legs. It was just enough for the boy to roll out from under it and into his mother’s quick and careful arms. They were both carried quickly out of the building with ease. The masked man met Barnaby near the exit, gave him the thankful family to be taken to an awaiting ambulance. Once the task was completed, the partners heard a shattered cry or two from within the crumbling block on an upper floor, both running in to find someone else.

They’re trapped under surprise rubble from above before they expertly make it to the second floor, both being forced to lay on their stomachs as everything crashed and fell around them. They tried to get free with everything they had, but couldn't manage at all and they knew they wouldn't last the hour it took for their powers to return.

This was it, they believed, here and now was where they would die. Yet, they wouldn’t have their deaths any other way. Be it double suicide or a freak accident: if they are to die, they would die together. It’s as simple as their deepening love for each other.

They took in shaky breaths as they join their hands awkwardly for what they thought would be the last time, squeezing so tightly that they would never be separated again. They had lifted up their visors with a voice command; you at least wanna see the face of the person you’re going to die with. It’s hard to breath, between softly crying and heavy, broken materials pressing them into the floor.

"No matter what happens," Barnaby says, the blood under his nose glistens as he speaks. The dark red on the corner of his mouth looks like it hurts. "I'll always love you, Kotetsu."

The brunette nods the best he can, the big, dark purple splotch on his smushed cheek rubbing the ground, dry blood on his nose. "I will never stop loving you, Bunny." He can't help but smile now. At least he’d die and go to heaven with his one and only.

"I realized something," Kotetsu breathlessly laughs.

"W-what?"

"What you said rhymed."

It's incredibly stupid, but they're both laughing until they fade into unconsciousness as the world falls around them, crushing them even more. But they're together, their cares flying out the window about anything else except for Kotetsu's comic relief. About the people yelling outside, the wail of different sirens of rescue, the slow cracking of their suits from under the weight, the announcer for HeroTV from up above, the almost deafening shake and rumble.

When the old man wakes up first in the hospital, he looks around for his partner who lays in the bed next to his. He's overjoyed, tears running down his face as he yanks off the oxygen mask and practically crawls over to the limp body, his IV tube rolling the silver stand behind him as he moves. He hauls himself up the best he can, muscles trembling under the strain on the metal bar on the bed as he was looking down at the slowly waking blonde with his wide, crooked grin, desperate in his need to make sure that Barnaby is real and alive.

“Bunny...!”

The blonde reassures Kotetsu that he is by sitting up to grab him and kiss all in his face, which he does with relief, joy, and love surging through his veins. The black and silver bar is folded down, no one remembers who did that, as the blonde pulls him into his bed with him. It's a tight fit, but it's all that they could ask for and more with their unbearable need to be close right now. No words are needed as they're speaking enough through their tears, embraces, kisses, and laughs. Just the mere sight of seeing the one they love the most, bruises, bandages and all, was enough to send their emotions reeling at amazing forces and speeds that they could barely grasp it. They don't care that the nurses giggled at them when they came in to check on the troublesome patients, only to leave and get the doctor to give the final say on their current situation. All that matters now is the fact that they're alive and together again.

But breathing is important, something learned when Kotetsu starts wheezing from abandoning his oxygen mask on the blankets he messed up in his fit. This is solved by sharing Barnaby's mask until their stern but beautiful doctor felt kind enough to hand the old man his own. Next time, she’d really teach him a lesson for being so careless at Gold Stage’s very own Legend Memorial Hospital.

Another several months since then, their scars from the accident were as prominent as they were a few days after they healed. Well, for Kotetsu that is; Barnaby doesn’t scar easily, the lucky dog, and when he does, it fades out rather fast. It’s mostly because he’s so pale that his scars are hardly readable when they fade and that he turns pink in the sun. But, it only makes everyone hate him all the more for that perfect complexion of his that he refuses to leak secrets on how to keep it so clear. And they’re not even secrets, he complains: exfoliating acne scrub in warm water to open the pores, a splash of cold water to close the pores. Not many remember that he is only human (besides having powers), and humans do not have naturally perfect skin, unless the definition of it means pimples and zits on the canvas.

Yet, those little reminders on their bodies constantly told them when reflected in the mirror how okay they were to die together because they couldn’t see themselves dying or living with anyone else besides them. Reminded them of their blindness from this disease where they refused to take antidotes for. They can honestly say that they’d rather not spend the rest of their lives alone as they have in the days of old when nothing else seemed to matter.

Which brings us here, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, to the conclusion thought privately on both parts to ‘seal the deal’ as they say. If either of them were popped the question, they could say with no fear, ‘yes!’ since they’re both well aware of the evidence. And because they lack the ability to be so self-centered, they’ve been too busy worrying over whether they were ready for such a leap when it was just a medium sized step.

It’s early fall now, wool coats that are dark in color are pulled out now as well as hats and a few gloves that are thrown on the shelf above the rack. Though, Kotetsu’s dark brown coat hangs alone next to an empty, wire hanger in the shared outerwear closet because the owner of said malleable hanger has an interview to attend who didn’t even want to go to it very bitterly.

Barnaby voiced that he specifically would rather stay sheltered in their warm home than on a hot set with an attractive TV person, watch game show reruns that have contestants with stupid answers because the partners could so win that trip to Portugal if they wanted, and just be with Kotetsu period. In the end, the old man pushed him to go(as much as he wanted him to stay) and to ‘make me proud!’ since it was going to be on live television later that evening. This gave the old man an excuse to play some of the indie music throughout the condo that he'd collected over the years and to make Barnaby's favorite soup: Gouda bisque with sweet red peppers which is surprisingly easy to make as a reward, a welcome, and a just because.

"I can't see the sunshine ~," The brunette sang along quietly, chopping up his peppers, garlic cloves, and onions. It took him some practice to be able to mince at an exceptional speed."Oh, I'll be waiting for you, baby, cause I'm through~. Sit me down," The finely chopped ingredients were thrown in a hot, buttery saucepan. "shut me up~. I'll calm down," As they became tender, he added a little seasoning to them, even though it’s not apart of the recipe, it gives the soup a little snazz."and I'll get along with you~."

He happened to like The Strokes, he'd been to a concert or two. Even though "You Only Live Once" wasn't his favorite song by them, he still really liked it- so catchy it lives in his head for weeks. To tell the truth, sometimes he'd rather listen to that eight and a half times instead of some Barnaby's opera CDs. Not that he doesn't like opera, he just has to listen to it quite often. But he doesn't mind it too much to give his tired diction when it echoes throughout the home. Most of it actually is pretty soothing for those hard days, the brunette can see why he always listens to it.

The next several songs that play are a few more bands that have nonsense names but have deeper meanings nonetheless. When he's putting the chicken broth into the saucepan, one of his favorite songs begin playing that makes his hips sway without his consent. Tonight just got a little better, he thinks, letting the mixture simmer now for the next thirty minutes.

That half an hour is spent pulling out the blender and preparing the ground pepper, heavy cream, and Gouda cheese, checking the time to see when the interview would begin so that he wouldn't miss it. Somehow his train of thought melded into how much he felt for his bunnyrabbit, how much he's fallen for him. These thoughts and feelings parade in his head, even as he flops on the couch to wait for the next twenty-six minutes, chilling to smooth music as much as his head would allow him. He looks at his ring for a long while as if it’s telling him something important, kisses gently it like always-

And takes it off.

Kotetsu should have done this weeks ago, which is what his brain tells him dryly, but he was hesitant with the main questions of "am I ready, is he ready, is the world ready?". He realizes now that he stupidly has been, and hopefully Bunny has too. He'd find a gold box chain to put the ring on and take it back to Oriental Town to put on Tomoe's shrine. His wife...she would always have a place in his too-big heart of gold, but the one who proudly owns it now is Barnaby. He always will at this point, even though he planned being a widow for the rest of his life.

They both planned to be alone as long as they lived once they had their goals figured out and achieved, never did they think they'd ever meet such a dangerous person to bring so much vibrant color into their grey worlds in the first place. Maybe this catastrophe was when the world decided to push them together as much as they didn't want to be.

The silver band was placed where the trifold of Tomoe's pictures rested on a shelf, near the window. Safe and sound, he hoped. But, boy, did she love to view the the shimmering city. Almost seemed to love this concrete jungle as much as he did, like it was worth protecting. He sighs, looking at his empty hand that feels...abandoned. And cold too, but he'll get a new ring to remedy that soon enough.

He glances at the clock, it had been thirty-six minutes already he realized with a shrug. The broth continues to look perfect, thankfully, and he turns off the fire with the click of the nob. The brunette plugs in the blender, pouring all of the the contents in it and letting of blend all together for a few seconds. The noise weakens the sound of The Pillows, singing about another morning on the stereo until he finishes with adding the last ingredients when everything is put back in the saucepan. All finished, with chives at the ready to sprinkle on top like ice cream, Kotetsu cleans the dishes, letting the soup stay with a protective top to keep it hot on the stove for his honey-bun when he came back with stiff shoulders and a cold, pink nose.

Surprisingly, Kotetsu wasn’t hungry this evening, not even the slightest rumble in his stomach. He didn’t know why, maybe from thinking or worrying so much, but he'll eat a big breakfast for sure tomorrow to make up for it. His attention is now to the television for Barnaby’s live interview. There’s the studio audience clap to some acoustic guitar, like all talk shows, and the camera zooms in to the face of a plastic surgery looking babe with bright red lipstick shining on her very plump lips and rouge on her high cheekbones. It looked like she purposely wore that cashmere sweater to show off her plunging neckline with carefully curled, red hair that would take her hours, but her private stylist a few minutes. Kotetsu rolled his eyes, she was obviously trying much too hard for Barnaby. Much too hard for a taken man, dear.

Her voice is so sugary sweet, it made your teeth hurt just to listen. The name of her show was as stupid as her voice. Just get on with it already!

Barnaby finally walks out onto the stage, looking as dapper as ever, and into a comfortable seat across from the host whose name was Macy or Marcy or something. The woman hugs Barnaby when the blonde was going to reach for a handshake and the questions began.

“So, Barnaby, it has been a few years now being a hero and getting to be partners again with Wild Tiger. How do you feel?” MacyMarcy leans forward ever so slightly, letting her cleavage show just enough.

Barnaby blinks at that and keeps his gaze to only her face, trying his best to not roll his eyes at how painfully typical that was. “To be honest, I feel a little old, so much has happened in these few years,” His voice is careless but sauve as it always is for the cameras(or when he's being a shit and he knows it). “But, I’m happy with all of it.”

“Even with being Wild Tiger’s partner again? Of course, you both had pressure from the fans of HeroTV to be back together.”

“Of course. Wild Tiger is the best partner I’ve ever had. Even if he’s a little clumsy, he’s the perfect hero.”

Even though this is to make him out to be so kind, Kotetsu can’t help but feel a little touched at his reply. He sort of expected it to come off a little more snarky to fit the public eye persona.

Nothing truly interesting comes up for a while, a few commercials in the middle where the brunette took that as a bathroom break, until the host starts flirting a little-hey, your scrawny, poorly manicured hand has been on his knee for too long. After looking like she accomplished softening up her guest(which she really didn’t), she asked a question that was hardly asked in an interview.

“So,” She says with a sweet smile to match her voice, flipping her hair slightly. “Do you have anyone special watching at home?”

It's so silent that you could hear a feather alight onto the floor, everyone is watching Barnaby who only smiles and says, “I do.”

The audience is “whooing” him, making him chuckle a little.

What is he doing!? Isn’t he supposed to stay the young bachelor forever? Well, he’s not exactly super young anymore...but what’s he going to say? Agnes will probably have his head for this!

MarcyMacy tries to mask her disappointment. “Oh, really? How long have you know them?”

“I’ve known them from the moment I became a hero and I’m still absolutely in love. They’re everything to me and sometimes, I feel like I’m not deserving. They’re everything I could ever want and need in my life.”

The audience awed, whooped, and clapped for him, maybe hoping to see this person if pictures were leaked of a date or wedding from paparazzi. Of course, so many hearts out there are broken because their prince charming is taken from them, hopefully there won’t be too many scratching fangirls from now on.

That doesn’t stop Kotetsu from fangirling (fanboying?) with his heart skipping a beat at those words in the slightest at that little confession on live television, Barnaby isn't the most...outright emotional sort but can be so bold when he wants to be. Of course, the public has no idea that they’re dating at all. Apollon Media, friends, and family alike have been sworn to secrecy. They both know that gay marriage is legal all across the country now and the people of such a big city are more than supportive. They’d just rather not receive a lot of attention about it. Too many opinions, too many people, too much hate mail. They might reveal what they have in the distant future, but that in itself a huge maybe.

So, when the confessor gets home and hangs his coat up in the closet, he's awarded a hug and kiss on the cheek. He only smiles, knowing that this is a thank you for saying "You mean everything to me" on live television. Yet, he has to admit that it's fun to tease.

"Aw, did you miss me that much? Such a clingy old man."

“...You know I watched.”

Barnaby gave Kotetsu a peck on the forehead to erase the doubt which earns him a kiss on the still-cold lips in return. This becomes a little heated until they break apart for Barnaby’s need to go change into some warm pajamas, wash his face, and put his hair up. This monkey suit, professionally styled hair, and TV makeup is the utmost stylish and flawless--wasn't necessarily made for the utmost comfort.

“Wait, Bunny, are you hungry? You didn't eat dinner.”

The blonde continues his walk to the stairs and answers, “Not really,”

“But, I made your soup.” He persuades, almost laughing aloud when he can see the tired bunny ears on top of his head instantly perk up at this as his climb up the stairs comes to a screeching halt.

“...With the peppers?”

“You know it.”

“I love you, Kotetsu.”

“Love ya too, Bunny.” The brunette chuckled, seeing his lover hurriedly go to the bedroom to change as if the steaming pot in the kitchen would grow legs and run.

…

The bedroom must be cleaned up this morning; clothes and a throw pillow are strewn about on the floor, the blankets are barely on the two half-naked bodies, let alone the bed. Spooning all night with a corner of blanket them was enough warmth they needed afterwards. They’d also need a shower...

But they hadn’t thought of that yet for Barnaby was the first to wake like usual, always getting to watch Kotetsu sleep soundly right as he puts on his glasses. He always admired how the bearded man looked when he slept, the lighting and the position always made him look other-worldly. Said beardy is laying on his side at the moment, the side of his face mashed in the pillow. His arms were outstretched with Barnaby in the middle of them as he rubs the sleep from his face and yawns. He smiles down at Kotetsu, a plan forming in his head that he should make breakfast as a token of gratitude for his favorite soup. Wriggling himself out from under the brunette as not to wake him, kissing his relaxed forehead, seeing his naked, outstretched left hand as he leaves the bed-

Where’s the ring?

Barnaby almost panics, looking frantically for it, clad in only his grey boxers. He knows the extent of what that ring means to him, how it stands for even more than the love he had had. He's lifting up pillows, looking under blankets, under the bed, on the nightstands, if only he can find it-

“Bunny-chaaaaan,” Kotetsu finally wakes now, looking at the blonde with his wide, sleepy smile. He stretches a little like a cat, hearing the few pops that come with working out some of the kinks first thing. “What’re you doing? Where’s my ‘good morning’ kiss?”

“Where’s your ring?” He asks quickly, seeing the old man make a troubled face. The brunette lifts himself up, fully awake now, and sits cross legged: one hand on his knee and the other holding his chin to look like he was calmly taking this seriously. He winces little in the pain he feels in his lower back from last night when doing this, he’d have to stretch that out too.

“I took it off. It’s where Tomoe’s picture is.” Kotetsu yawns, reaching up his arms to stretch a little more until another satisfying pop is heard. This makes Barnaby shiver slightly in disgust; he can't stand it when people crack or pop their muscles or when they lick their fingers after eating. It's just...not right.

“Why would you do that?” Barnaby couldn’t fathom why he’d do such a thing, the older man is aware that he doesn't mind him wearing his ring. Unless…

When the brunette settled back down, he answers, “‘Cause I need a new ring...from you.” He gets up and out of the cloud they call a bed, finding his sweatpants. He doesn't mind being shirtless, 's not like he's got somewhere to be on a day off from work."Put on some pants and let's go eat. I'm hungry."

Barnaby looks shocked, totally not caught up with the world yet. “Does...Does this mean…?”

“Yeah." Kotetsu looks back at him. "Isn't it obvious or do I have to ask?"

At those words, the brunette is damn near tackled, picked up, and spun around sharply. He's kissed like there would be no tomorrow, not even leaving enough room to breathe. Barnaby had had this hope floating around that they'd walk down the aisle one day and never did he think it'd be this soon. He's so excited, he'll get to experience the winter wedding he dreamed of(not to make his parent's death any lighter, just because of the elegance), honeymoon in an interesting country, become his favorite little girl's stepfather who practically sees him as a second dad already- it's what he's always wanted. Well, not always- nonetheless.

"You don't have to." Barnaby offers, looking at Kotetsu with a smile that read "but it would mean the world to me if you would".

This nukes the brunette down. "Will you marry me, Bunny?"

Bunny is getting emotional now, trying his best not to turn into a thin puddle of tears. He takes a deep breath through his nose as the salty liquid collects in his big, green eyes.

"Ah, come on, Bunny," Kotetsu is getting emotional too and he's not liking it much, makes his knees hurt. He doesn't even like emotions. But, he handles them by showering his lover with affection. Anything to make him stop crying.

Barnaby nods, taking his glasses off for the second time to wipe his eyes. "I'll marry you..." He answers, a little strained. He never expected this to come so soon. It really caught him off guard, need him to remind everyone about how he's not fond of surprises whatsoever?

"You're such a crybaby," Kotetsu says as he holds his fiancé, who's sniveling a little on his shoulder. There's no malice or mocking behind it, just snarkysweetness which is one of the things that their relationship thrives on.

"Shut up."

Kotetsu's stomach growls, ruining their moment. But, it couldn't be more perfect.

"...So, is breakfast happening or what?" The old man asks, awkwardly kissing the blonde's ear from the height difference. "I mean, I could eat you...but, then who would nag me about leaving my shoes outside of the closet? Or creepily watch me sleep on the weekends?"

Barnaby blushed fiercely at the last one. He knew!? Christ, he's not supposed to know, ever! It's one of those secret hobbies that you have a talent for hiding when you had to, a guilty pleasure that's too embarrassing to admit. Great, at least he still has sniffing some of his clothes before putting them in the wash because he smells so damn good for a guy who hardly wears cologne. And little does he know that Kotetsu does the same thing to the blonde's clothes when it's his turn to do laundry.

"How do you know I watch you?" Barnaby asked, finally looking him in the face. Too late to be shy about it now.

"I caught you a couple mornings, pretended to be asleep. Not that I mind, I think it's adorable." Kotetsu answered, pecking the blonde on the nose lightly. His stomach growled shamelessly again. "On that note, it's time to be in the kitchen. And," The brunette reached to the nightstand and took his fiancé's black chrome ring, putting it on his left ring finger. "this is mine until we get proper rings. Put on some pants."

Kotetsu took no time in getting breakfast going, not seeing the way Barnaby scrambled to get his pants on to help(mostly by kissing and hugging him up). Because, now that they think about it, why not just have this forever? No one can think of anything better anyways.


End file.
